combatmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
BMP-2
BMP-2 stands for Boyevaya Mashina Pekhoty 2, meaning Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Introduced in the early 1980's, it is an improved version of BMP-1 . The biggest difference is the armament: BMP-2 is fitted with 30mm autocannon instead of a 73mm gun and externally mounted AT-5 "Spandrel" ATGM. The autocannon is very accurate and good against infantry. The BMP-2 still lacks a lot of features found on more modern IFV's though: unstabilized cannon, has to be stationary when firing ATGM's and lack of computer controlled fire control system. The Republican Guard is the only user of Syria's BMP-2's. It was followed by BMP-3. The IFV can be found in the games Combat Mission: Shock Force, Combat Mission: Afghanistan and Combat Mission: Black Sea. Technical information *30-mm 2A42 autocannon *Coaxial 7.62mm MG *AT-5 "Spandrel" (9K111-1 Konkurs) ATGM *Primitive fire control system *Lightly armored *15.8 liter diesel engine *Weighs 14.3 tons *Ammo: **30mm HE (204 rounds) **30mm AP (96 rounds) **7.62mm (1k rounds) **AT-5 HEAT (2 missiles) *Crew: 2 (gunner, driver) *Passengers: 8 (BMP-2) '/ 6 '(BMP-2K) Variants in the game Base game (CMSF): *BMP-2: The base variant. *BMP-2K: These are the command versions of the standard BMP models. These vehicles are used by Company HQs and are identifiable by the extra radio antennas on the top hull. A reduction of 2 passenger spaces was necessary to accommodate the extra equipment. In other respects the “K” versions are the same as their non-command counterparts. Loss of these vehicles degrades communications between formations. Base game (CMA): *BMP-2: The BMP-2 is a modernized version of the BMP-1, created soon after the first bitter lessons of the Afghanistan war. The older 73mm gun was replaced with a 30mm automatic cannon that now provided for a high elevation angle. Like the BMP-1, this vehicle was equipped with the ATGM systems “Fagot” and “Konkurs”. Due to its hull redesign, the passenger capacity was reduced to 7 passengers in real life. Due to game play reasons it can still hold 8 passengers in the game. *BMP-2D: "Afghan” BMP versions differ from other models by their added side armor belts and stronger floor to better protect the vehicle from mines. Because of the added weight, these BMPs lost their ability to swim; however, the added protection was critical in Afghanistan. Anti-tank missiles were usually removed due to lack of appropriate targets. Sometimes troops installed automatic grenade launchers in their place, or mortars, and other heavy weapons. *BMP-2K: The command versions of the BMP-2. They are equipped with additional radio transmitters, reducing their passenger capacity by 2 people. These command versions can be easily distinguished by the additional antennas. The Mujahidin rebels learned to target these vehicles first, leading Soviet troops to equip regular BMPs with dummy antennas to confuse the enemy. Base game (CMBS): * BMP-2: The original workhorse used by both Ukrainian and Russian forces. * BMP-2K: A command variant, used both by the Russian Federation and Ukraine. * BMP-2M: Modernized variant of the original, it is usually sold as an export vehicle. The Konkurs ATGM launcher on the top of the turret is replaced by two Kornet ATGM launcher tubes on each side of the turret. It can salvo launch two ATGM's at a time to increase the chances of a kill. It also has automatic grenade launcher installed. Modernized fire control system and smoke launchers are also included. Sources *Combat Mission: Shock Force game manual v1.20 *Combat Mission: Afghanistan game manual * Combat Mission: Black Sea game manual * Wikipedia